


Night Parade of One Hundred Demons

by CrunchyLeaves



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Yokai Clan, Demon Han Jisung | Han, Demon Seo Changbin, Dog Spirit Kim Seungmin, Everyone Loves Bang Chan, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, False Cat God Felix, Fox Spirit Yang Jeongin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Nian Hyunjin, Nura Bang Chan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witch Lee Minho | Lee Know, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyLeaves/pseuds/CrunchyLeaves
Summary: Tormented by nightmares, Seo Changbin, a music production student at Seoul University, goes for a late night run to ease his nerves. Unbeknown to Changbin, a mysterious forces pulls him to an old historical fort situated at the top of a hill. Changbin stumbles head first into a new world of spirits, demons and a freckled boy with cat like features. Along with 6 other boys, Changbin learns more about himself, his family and the family that is soon to be his.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no expertise in the field of medicine much less witness a child birth in real life so do excuse any factual inaccuracies. Moreover the lore and mythology is inspired from typical supernatural creatures along with chinese and korean mythology. Some bits and creatures are of my own creation (mainly what Chan is), it is inspired from the anime Nura Rise of the Yokai Clan.

It was thundering, a merciless storm. The patter of the rain against the concrete was deafening. Hana continued to sterilize her tools, milling around her emergency clinic. She had dismissed her two staff early from work considering the potential downpour, in hindsight she had made the right call. Hana peers out of her clinic window to only see pitch darkness and the raindrops against the glass. Driving in this weather would be incredibly dangerous hopefully no accidents occur tonight that requires her immediate assistance. 

The light jingle of a bell followed by a loud slam of a door startles Hana from her thoughts. Immediately Hana leaves her emergency room to her reception while hurriedly putting on her gloves. Her years of being the only emergency clinic within the town with the next hospital being a 40 minutes drive away could never have prepared her for the scene in front of her. 

By the door stood two men, one significantly taller than the other. They were dressed strangely, dark clothing a mishmash between a military uniform and a suit with gold embellishing, the shorter even had a cape on exactly like a comic character. The two men look towards Hana. It was as if God was sending an omen, a large crackle of lightning struck the ground and the lights in the clinic temporarily went off, enshrouding the scene in temporary darkness. In that darkness, Hana sees two pairs of glowing red eyes belonging to the two men in front of her. The lights flicker back on making Hana acutely aware of the respective pairs of horns curving out of the hair of both males. 

Demons. 

Real demons. She always thought her mother had gone mad in her last days but clearly, Hana was mistaken.

Hana steps back. 

“Please, human. We do not mean any harm.” The smaller speaks first, tone pleading and concerned. “We require your immediate assistance.” 

Hana sees the women in the arms of the taller demon. Heavily pregnant, pale skin, hair and clothes (much like the two demons) drenched from the rain. She cries out in pain. 

That woman was in labour. 

Something suddenly flipped within Hana, the initial fear she felt dissipated from her system quickly replaced by adrenaline. 

“Follow me.” Hana gestures to the two men running into her emergency room. 

“Lay her there.” She orders, the tall demon complies instantly. He lays the pregnant women gingerly onto the clinical bed, mindful of her current disposition. Hana busies herself with getting the pregnant women on an IV immediately. 

“What do you require. We will assist the best we can.” The shorter one spoke up, despite the urgency he maintained a strong sense of responsibility and authority in his tone.

“We need towels and several washcloths. Along with a tub of water, preferably warm. The towels and cloths are in the closet in the back. The steel cupboard.” 

With those instructions the shorter demon left with a nod. 

“You,” Hana spoke to the taller demon not looking up from the IV in her hands. “You are on reassurance duty. Be by her side, hold her hand, comfort her. But first, prop her up with the pillows. You are going to tell me-” 

Hana’s eyes meet the red glowing eyes of the demon, painfully aware of the cat-like pupil that brands him as supernatural. 

“You are going to tell me. Who my patient is. Why are yall here and- whose child is this.” The amount of courage in Hana’s voice surprised even herself. 

The taller holds onto the patient’s hand, the skin on his arm is dark, nails protruding into claws. Yet he holds onto her hand with great care. 

“Fine.” 

The patient lets out a scream of pain. As if on queue the shorter demon returns arms clutching several towels and cloths, a basin floats behind him. Magic.

“You have to help me lift her. We have to lay the towels under her.” 

Hana grabs the towels from the shorter demon proceeding to lay the clothes under, wiping the blood and fluid from labour. 

“We are demons. My name is Seonghwa. More often known as Pride. I am one of the seven deadly sins.” The taller demon spoke first, glancing over to the shorter demon.

The shorter demon nods in response before speaking, “ I am Hongjoong. The commander of the seven sins.” 

Hana administers some pain relief for the patient, wiping the sweat from her face. 

“Her name is Ah In. The father of this child is the second prince of hell, Abaddon.”

“This child is a half-demon?” Hana’s voice raises an octave higher. “Why could you not bring them to hell and have the birth occur there? Why here?”

“The human body cannot withstand the atmosphere of hell. The dark energy that is present would poison the body and within a couple of hours, the human would die. Considering Ah In’s weak constitution and pregnancy, the only solution was to have her deliver in the mortal realm.” Hongjoong explains. 

Hana expects the vaginal area, noting the dilation of muscles and size of the opening. When she had felt around earlier the child’s head was in a desirable position. 

“His majesty cannot be here at this moment. No human vessel is strong enough to contain His Majesty without withering away within a week or two. The princes of hell are simply much too powerful. Moreover, we are on the cusp of war in the demon realm. Satan has just kicked the bucket. In his final hours had made his majesty, Abaddon, his successor. However, the first prince Lucifer is in opposition. Rallying two other brothers, the fourth and sixth prince, Lord Mammon and Lord Astaroth, they are contesting against His Majesty. Despite the backing of the other princes, excluding Lord Leviathan who remains neutral and uninvolved in either party, Lucifer commands a great influence as the eldest prince as well as possesses the loyalty of the four horsemen of hell, Pestilence, Famine, Death and War. . Lord Lucifer, however, is a ruthless being. We are demons but we are not lawless. Even in hell order and authority has to be administered. Lucifer will plunge hell into chaos. If that happens we will truly be damned to hell.” Hongjoong explains, he made no effort to conceal the anger in his voice.

“He sent us, his most trusted advisors, to watch over Her Lady Ah In. His lover. No one must know of the existence of Lady Ah In and their child until peace has been forged once again. If the word did go out, low-level demons maybe even a single high ranked demon would be sent to the human realm to eliminate them.” 

“We do not mean any harm.” Seonghwa continues. “Not all demons harm humans. We adore Lady Ah In. One of the kindest souls I have ever met. The romance between her and His majesty is one that is pure and true. However, the demon realm may not be ready for a half-demon prince. There has never been a half-born of such aristocracy. Most human bodies would not be able to sustain carrying such a being for nine months. It’s a miracle in itself that Lady Ah In is still alive. However, her health has suffered greatly.”

Seonghwa pats Ah In who withers in pain, her sickly pale skin now the colour of parchment. “This human emergency clinic was the only option we had.” 

Hana swallows deeply. Hearing their circumstances she could not help but feel the urge to help them. Goddamn, these human emotions. 

“Strap in. We are in for one hell of a night.” 

  
  


\-------

  
  


It was the healthy cry of the child that signalled the break of dawn. 

Hana pulls the bloodied child out in one piece, tying and nipping off the umbilical cord. Seonghwa takes the child from her arms and cleans him, swaddling the newborn in a clean white cloth. Hana’s body felt like lead, ready to snap at any moment with her body running on an empty tank of adrenaline. 

Ah In’s breathing had finally calmed.

“My child…Hwa...” her voice feeble and scratchy from the shouting. 

Seonghwa lays the child in her arms. 

“It’s a boy,” Hana spoke. “He needs a name.” 

Ah In cradled the child to her chest. “Changbin. Seo Changbin. Seo after my father’s last name. Chang meaning either window or spear, Bin to show one’s clean state. So that he would be reliable and sincere…” 

The last bit of Ah In’s words trailed off much as a tear fell from her face. Hana goes to her side immediately. The women’s breathing starts to slow.

“No. No. No. No. No. No.” 

Hana passes the child to Hongjoong, quickly bringing her ear to Ah In’s chest, another hand feeling her pulse. 

“Lay her down NOW. She is not breathing.” Hana shouted. 

Hongjoong in his panic did as he was told. Hana stands over Ah In, two palms interlocked against her chest, “I will now administer CPR.” 

“1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…” 

“1… 2… 3… 4… 5…. 6…”

“1… 2…. 3…”

“1… 2…”

“1-”

“Fuck.” 


	2. Whelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelve: To conceal, hide or bury something beneath something else

Changbin rhythmically taps his pen against the counter top, glancing around the empty cafe.

A strange scene for a random Tuesday night. 

Usually there would at least be a small hand few of fellow sleep deprived coffee addicted college students camping out at designated corners of the cafe. 

Not a singular regular had visited today. 

Changbin sighs and looks down to his own blank notebook. Inspiration was not coming to him either. Not a slither of a melody nor a string of lyrics. Changbin lets out a groan of frustration. Today had not been treating him too well. He woke up late and missed his bus, forcing him to run to campus since the next bus was in another 15 minutes. A car sped past him on the way, splashing overnight rain water that had collected in a road depression onto him, soiling his hoodie. His power bank decided to die, the darn thing started smoking the very moment Changbin plugged it into his hand. Without a charger, Changbin’s phone is clinging onto it’s dear life with a whopping seven percent. Through the day bad things just kept happening, a bird shitted in his lunch after he had exactly 3 mouths of his cafeteria bought pasta. Someone had the audacity to take his regular seat in the back of his music history lesson, making him take the nearest seat to the lecturer. Changbin enjoyed an hour and half long lecture of spit being flung into his face (there was a reason why no one sat right in front of the lecturer) To top it off, he even broke a mug by accident while making his first order of the day upon starting his shift at the café. 

8.45pm. 

The clock against the wall seemed to leer at him, reminding Changbin that he still had more than half his shift left to go.

The sound of footsteps and the swing of the door brings Changbin to attention. 

“Hi. Welcome to Cafe Levanter. How can we sweep you off your feet today?” Changbin says the rehearsed line. 

“When you said ‘dress nice we are going for a night out’ I was expecting a bar or club at least Sung.” A startlingly deep voice spoke.

Boy did that dude's face not match his voice one but. By the tone one would expect a tall most likely middle age man, instead it belonged to a boy with faded pink blonde hair who seems about Changbin’s age. Delicate features, smooth pale skin decorated with a constellation of freckles and dark pink shimmery eye makeup to define his eyes. He was beautiful. Ethereal even.

“Lixie, my soulmate, the venue should not decide how hot you should dress. You hardly use all your fancy clothes anyways. I’m putting them to good use. Moreover, I heard this cafes desserts are to die for.” The pink haired boy was accompanied by an equally colourful looking friend. ‘Sung’ as addressed by ‘Lixie’ had a shock of dark blue hair draping over his forehead. The boy looked like a hot goth version of a human chipmunk. Changbin never thought he would ever say that. The boy had an all black ensemble of a sleeveless muscle tee, black denim, combat boots and a cropped jacket worn loosely around his arms, coupled by his smoky eye makeup, grey contacts and squishy cheeks deliberately made that point.

“The things I do for you, Jisung.” ‘Lixie’ says with a small huff as he walks up to the counter.

“I love you too Felix.” Jisung’s words almost fell on Changbin’s deaf ear as his eye cannot help but trail to the pink haired boy’s exposed collar. The smooth pale expanse of skin even had dainty flecks of freckles. Changbin wondered where else did those freckles trailed to.

“Hi. Could we order?” Felix’s baritone voice snaps Changbin back to reality.

“Y-yeah.” Changbin stutters. He gives himself a mental facepalm. So much for a cool, unflustered introduction. 

“Could we get one slice of your signature cheesecake, two ice americanos and another slice of cake. Mmmm… surprise us for the other slice.” 

“Sure.” Changbin tries his best to keep his voice even and nonchalant. “That would be $28.40, please take a seat as I get your order ready.”

“Thank you.” Felix hands Changbin the cash with a wink. 

That was most definitely a wink. His eyes must not be failing him. 

THE CUTE CUSTOMER JUST WINKED AT HIM.

Changbin watches Felix and Jisung turn and take a seat at the far corner of the cafe. It was only then did Changbin notice the shirt that Felix had one was see through at the back, giving Changbin a clear view of the boy’s dips and curves. 

Maybe it was intentional that the universe willed that Felix sit back facing him to torture Changbin further. 

\----  
The two boys remain the only two customers the whole evening. Seated at the far right corner, chatting and laughing, in a world of their own. 

Changbin glances once more at the clock on the wall. 

11.50pm. 

“May I clear your plates?” Changbin gestures to the two plates in front of Jisung and Felix. 

Felix smiles up to Changbin, “Thank you so much! The cakes were delicious. Especially the chocolate surprise one.” 

The boy looked like a cat that just got it’s cream. 

“Y-yeah no problem. We are kinda… closing soon, in about 10 minutes.” Changbin says while clearing their table. 

“Okay.” This time the other boy, Jisung replies as his eyes meet Changbin’s for a second, “We will be taking our leave shortly.”

Changbin could have sworn he saw a flicker of animosity and suspicion behind the blue haired boy’s eyes. 

A trick of the light?

Absentmindedly Changbin proceeds to do the final wipe down of the shop for closing. Washing the dishes, wiping the coffee machine and table tops and throwing out the trash. By the time he was done, he peaked back into the main café and noticed that the last customers had already left.

Strange, Changbin did not even hear the door swing open or their footsteps leading out of the café.

Maybe it was the exhaustion dulling his hearing and sense. 

Changbin proceeded to lock up the store. With his backpack slung against his shoulder, he welcomed the slight breeze in the night air and headed for his apartment. It was quiet that night.  
The shadows grew large, the darkness creeped closer and the street lights seemed to dim. Changbin suddenly became incredibly aware of his own footsteps, the length of his large strides and how his steps seemed to reverberate through the empty street. There was this feeling. A seeming invisible weight pressing against his back, as if there was a presence following close behind him. Changbin quickens his pace, deciding to take a short cut down the alleyway. From the corner of his eye, Changbin fails to see any sort of figure. Yet this presence of being watched persisted. Changbin stops in his tracks. He takes a good look at his surroundings.

“Is there anyone out there?” Changbin calls out to no one in particular. “I know martial arts and I am not afraid to defend myself.”  
Changbin spots a shadow dash behind the dumpster. With his guard up, the raven haired boy approached it, preparing himself for a possible assailant. 

“Meow.” 

The sound surprises Changbin. Right next to the dumpster, huddled in the darkness, peeked out a pair of illuminated gold eyes. Changbin approaches it with caution, afraid to scare the small animal. 

“Hi little one.” Changbin sticks out his hand, allowing the animal to approach him. 

Emerging into the brightness of the moonlight was a gorgeous cream coloured cat, it’s body faintly stripped but it strips so short it seemed more like spots or freckles. The cat meows as it rubs its face against Changbin’s palm, enjoying Changbin’s scratches and pets. It had a singular gold bell attached to it’s black leather collar indicating that it was most likely domesticated. 

“What are you doing here all by yourself?” Changbin feels around the collar for a possible tag or engraving. No address or name. 

If the cat is domesticated, it would probably be better to bring the cat home for the night before looking for it’s owner the next day. Changbin thought whilst stroking the cat, the cat seemed quite pleased with Changbin’s strokes, not indicating any hostility and anxiety.

“How about you come home with me for the night? Just till we can find your owner.” Changbin gingerly picks up the cat into his arms. The cat did tense at initial contact but was quick to relax, nestling itself against the nook of Changbin’s neck, Changbin smiles at the kitten's affection. 

“You remind me a lot of another cat that lived in my hometown. I wonder where he is now.”

\----

“We are home.” Changbin pulls open the door of his apartment, discarding his keys onto the dining table. 

Changbin lays the cat kitchen counter top. 

“Stay” He instructs as he heads to pull open the fridge. While fishing out the left over chicken breast and preheating it in the microwave, Changbin notes the cat’s looking at him with great interest. 

“It’s for you. Let me cut it up.” Changbin grabs the kitchen scissors to cut up the piece of chicken into more cat friendly portions in a small bowl. It watches Changbin with it’s large eyes, hesitating despite Changbin laying the food in front of it.

“I’ll be right back.” Changbin heads off to his bedroom. 

He plugs in his dead phone into the charger when Changbin is overcome by a sudden wave of exhaustion. The last thing he remembered was falling onto his bed with a soft thud, collapsing into a dreamless sleep.

The next day Changbin was awoken by the draft blowing in from his opened window. The small bowl of chicken breast was left untouched and the cat was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts and comments are appreciated :)


	3. Equivocal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equivocate: using ambiguous language ot conceal the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this when I’m a little (quite a bit) high, lying in my bed. May regret this in the morning. I’m sorry.

“Are you coming Seungmin??” Jisung’s head peeks out of Felix’s room door, halfway through putting on his top. Or what seems to be a top, the muscle tee has such large arm holes Seungmin thinks it’s nothing more than a slightly over glorified piece of cloth.

“I think it’s best if I skipped this time.” Seungmin’s tail curled around the half of his waist.

“Awwwwww but Minnie the eclipse is not until two weeks' time.” Felix’s voice resounded from the room. The boy was seated by his vanity doing the finishing touches to his eyeshadow.

“I know.” Seungmin rubs his arm with unease, “But we don’t know what would happen. It’s merely a safety precaution, we do not need a repeat of 70 years ago.”

“You know it was not your fault right Seungmin?” Jisung says eyes flashing concern.

Seungmin cannot bear to meet Jisung’s eyes,  
“There should be someone remaining behind to oversee the house. Considering that Jinnie, Jeongin and Chan-hyung are out on a trip and Minho hyung is still drained from the preparations. It may be wiser that I keep watch of the house.”

“Sungie you forgot your jacket” Felix hands Jisung a cropped denim jacket to help Jisung cover up the clan marking on his arm. The letters S K Z encircled in a quick brush stroke, shared by every single member of their family, a symbol of unity. Seungmin does not understand why would Jisung dress in a top that exposes his arms to only cover it again with an outer coast.

“Are you sure Seungminnie?” Felix pulls Seungmin into a tight hug.

“It’s okay, you two have your fun. You know I am not such a fan of mortal social gatherings to begin with.” Seungmin smiles.

“Now off you two, enjoy your night.” Seungmin drags Jisung and Felix to the door. “Just be sure to come back by sunrise to be in time to greet Hyung’s return. Okay. Goodbye!”

Seungmin slams the door at Jisung and Felix, leaving the two standing by the gateway of their home.

——

Felix was a little underwhelmed to say the least.

In his mind he was prepared for a fancy night club with a snaking queue in front of it’s neon signs. Felix was ready for a wild night of dancing, flashing lights and mortal alcohol. Not a quaint looking cafe lodged between two other shops on an almost empty street. Felix scrutinised the blue sign hung above it reading ‘Cafe Levanter’, Levanter was a Mediterranean gust of wind. Jisung pushed open the door for the duo to enter.

“When you said ‘dress nice we are going for a night out’ I was expecting a bar or club at least Sung.” Felix said.

The moment they stepped into the cafe Felix felt the change in the air.

“Hi. Welcome to Cafe Levanter. How can we sweep you off your feet today?” The boy at the cashier spoke. Felix could see it, the waves of dark energy oozing from the boy. The amount of which should have attracted hordes of low class demons and warrant a possession. With a quick look around the cafe Felix notes that the cafe is completely empty apart from Jisung, the cashier and himself.

“Lixie, my soulmate, the venue should not decide how hot you should dress. You hardly use all your fancy clothes anyways. I’m putting them to good use. Moreover, I heard this cafes desserts are to die for.” Jisung smiles at Felix. A fake one. The ones that never reach his eyes, telling him that Jisung had probably known of this situation beforehand leading to him bringing Felix here today.

“The things I do for you, Jisung.” Felix lets out a huff. He knows full well Jisung got the true intention of his words. Jisung rested his hand on Felix’s shoulder, tapping his thumb against Felix’s skin.

Morse code.

_I’ll explain later._

“I love you too Felix.” Jisung laughs as he guides Felix to the counter.

“Hi. Could we order?” Felix takes this opportunity to observe the cashier, whose name was Changbin based on his employee tag. The boy’s dark hair fell over his eyes, he had a unique face, not the mortal convention of beauty but Felix found the boy's sharp chin and hard features incredibly charming.

The mortal seemed familiar.

Felix could not quite place his finger on it.

“Y-yeah” Changbin the cashier stutters, Felix thought it was cute how flustered the boy was as Felix observes the slight pinking of Changbin’s ears, the nervousness seemed genuine. Was the boy mortal? Or supernatural?

“Could we get one slice of your signature cheesecake, two ice americanos and another slice of cake.” Felix leans over the counter slightly intruding slightly into the boy’s personal space. Taking in a subtle breathe in. “Mmmm… surprise us for the other slice.”

“Sure.That would be $28.40, please take a seat as I get your order ready.”

“Thank you!” Felix gives Changbin a mischievous wink and relaxed smile, studying the boy’s reaction as he pulls himself away. The boy was visibly stunned by Felix’s flirtatious action, ears getting even redder.

Jisung chooses a seat at the back of the cafe, himself taking the seat where he could watch the cafe boy work, while Felix took the seat opposite Jisung, back facing the boy. The distance was just far enough for the human ear to not pick up the jist of their conversations if they were conversing in their normal tone. However, Felix was still not.

“What do you think Channie hyung will bring back this time?” Jisung smiles, his left eyebrow slightly raised as if gesturing towards cafe boy.

“Hmmmmm? They did mention they were visiting more mountainous regions this time.” Felix babbles mindlessly, fingers tapping against the table.

_Did Channie ask you to investigate? The amount of dark energy emitted by a single mortal makes him a beacon for low level demons._

“I hope they bring back some local sweets. The mochi they brought back the previous trip was to die for. I still have not forgiven Hyunjin for finishing the last box himself!” Jisung puffs his cheeks in fake annoyance, finger tapping in response.

_No. Hyung does not know yet of such a mortal. If the boy is even mortal. I stumbled upon him myself while passing by a couple of days ago, I feared he might have become a problem for us, either a spy or a member from a rival clan attempting to challenge hyung’s authority. I am surprised the mortal has not died in a car accident or an electrical pole falling that much dark energy warrants way too much misfortune._

Felix laughs out loud meaninglessly, the cover mundane conversation falls on his own deaf ears.

_The boy has no smell. We cannot verify that he is mortal though. His reaction to attempts at flirting seem legitimate, making it a high probability that he is benign even if he was supernatural._

Felix is aware that Jisung glances straight past him, studying the cafe boy from time to time.

 _He does not seem to even have a hint of what we are, even if he did, he does not seem to care. The former seems more likely considering how unguarded and relaxed he is. We should follow this one closely._ Jisung tells Felix. 

_If he truly was mortal should I purify him?_

_That may, however, expose us Felix. Moreover we do not gain from helping him if he was truly human, intervening in the lives of mortals may get complicated._

_However, purifying him would confirm that he is mortal and completely unaware of the supernatural._

_What if the boy was supernatural, a powerful one with malicious intent? That creates a potential threat we may not be able to handle alone._

_How about we observe then. For the night, we will then report this to Chan hyung upon their return._

Jisung pauses to meet Felix’s eyes, halting in their wordless exchange.

“Fine. You got me Lixie, it was I who accidentally threw the remote out into the pond.” Jisung says dramatically, indirectly implying he agrees to Felix’s proposed plan, “Oh I beg of thee to never tell Seungmin, my beloved Minho Hyung or Channie Hyung. I wish to still have my head attached to my being.”

Felix giggles at recalling Seungmin and Minho arguing over who lost the remote, blaming it on each other. The screaming match was unbearable but highly entertaining. Just like that the two of them spent the night in each others company, keeping a mindful eye over the cafe boy.

\----

He is walking over. Likely to instruct for us to take our leave.

Jisung informs Felix, making the latter startled by the cafe boy’s presence brushing close to them.

“May I clear your plates?” The boy’s hand poised politely to retrieve the dirtied plates.

“Thank you so much! The cakes were delicious. Especially the chocolate surprise one.” Felix smiled brightly, the cakes were truly delicious considering his own sweet tooth but it seemed more as if Felix could not help but have the genuinity leak out.

“Y-yeah no problem. We are kinda… closing soon, in about 10 minutes.” Changbin stutters once more. It’s kinda cute at how easy it was for Felix to rile up this (potential) mortal.

“Okay. We will be taking our leave shortly.” Felix could tell Jisung was not very pleased at his fliration actions. They wait for the boy to walk off, entering the staff authorised room.

_Was such flirtation necessary?_

Felix felt a dark shadow had fallen upon him. Jisung and him leave the cafe soundlessly, aware that Jisung’s powers had dampened their presences akin to moving shadows.

“It was harmless. No worries Sung.” Felix whispered as the two waited in the dark alleyway. The shadows seemed to lick at Felix while it entirely swallowed Jisung’s being, his best friend's head only peaking through the darkness whilst they leaned against the wall.

“It might have been. We can only assume he is mortal for the time being, maybe he was enchanted by a witch to hide his scent entirely. This could all be an elaborate trap to lure us as bait.”

“I just have a good feeling about him, okay Sung. I don't think he means any harm. At least intentionally.”

“Why did you have to be the God of Luck.” Jisung complains, knowing that Felix’s gut feeling is usually right.

The sound of footsteps brings the two best friends to attention, Changbin walks pass them on the main street. With a practiced motion, Jisung melts into the shadows disappearing entirely from view. Felix wills forward a familiar sensation, watching the world grow larger as his eye level decreases dramatically. He falls onto all four feet, welcoming his sharpened sense of smell, sight and hearing. The fur on Felix’s body rises as he felt a large pulse of dark energy, utilising his sleeker body Felix moves silently, trailing behind the boy, just out of the sight of the cafe boy. Jisung was probably jumping from shadow to shadow keeping close to the boy. Now the dark energy seemed to shroud the boy in a large dark cloud, much more intense than it had been a couple of minutes ago. The boy’s took large strides, his gait anxious and uneasy.

Had the boy sensed them watching him? That’s impossible.

Changbin broke out into a run, darting into one of the alleyways on the right. Felix runs after the boy, the alleyway is not a dead end that Felix knew as much.

“Is there anyone out there?I know martial arts and I am not afraid to defend myself.” The cafe boy's arms were up guarding himself, poised for a potential attacker, his dark eyes narrowed at the entrance of the alleyway expecting someone to show up. Felix hid in the shadow behind the large dumpster attempting to evade the mortal from spotting him. His efforts were, however, futile, the footsteps against the concrete confirmed that Changbin was heading towards Felix. Within moments Felix found himself cornered behind the alley wall and the cafe boy in his cat form. Felix lets out a meow- even if he was caught at least he will pass off as a common housecat.

“Hi little one.” Changbin reaches out towards Felix, never going close, keeping his distance allowing for Felix to come towards himself. Head bowed in hesitance, Felix creeps forward into the moonlight, away from the darkness of the shadows he knew his best friend laid just ready to strike if needed. Felix rubbed his cheek against the cafe boy’s palm. The boy took it as a green light generously showering Felix in scratches and pets, hands trailing through his soft fur and against the leather collar against his neck.

“What are you doing here all by yourself?”

He truly has no scent, meaning that he truly is mortal. Why then did he notice that he was being followed?

Felix meowed at the affection he was receiving, aware that the boy was checking the collar at his neck.

The boy could not be possibly thinking of bringing Felix home as a stray cat.

“How about you come home with me for the night? Just till we can find your owner.” Changbin suddenly picks up Felix into his arms. Felix freezes at the contact, his fur standing abruptly, he could even feel a small burst of malicious intent, this one he knew was from Jisung. Felix swat his tail twice indicating to Jisung to stand down. Felix allowed himself to be hoisted into the nook of Changbin’s neck, he takes this opportunity to sniff the boy once more.

Still scentless, only the mild scent of soap.

Why did this position feel so familiar?

“You remind me a lot of another cat that lived in my hometown. I wonder where he is now.” Changbin whispers to Felix scratching his scruff. Felix froze.

Hometown- This boy. This mortal. He was the one. That little boy.

\----

From the shadows Jisung watched Felix being picked up in his cat form.

Lixie!

Jisung wills his knives ready to lurch after the human until he sees Felix swished his tail twice, back and forth. The signal to stand down. Reluctantly, Jisung reels in his killing intent and daggers and continues to observe.

Changbin carries Felix over his shoulder, Felix’s head against the boy’s neck and continues on his way. It may have been dangerous to trail the boy’s shadow directly hence Jisung jumps from the shadow of each street light. When they did arrive at the boy’s apartment, the boy pulls open the door and quickly goes to the kitchen, placing Felix on the table. It hit Jisung like a tidal wave of nausea. A lingering scent of holy incense filled the apartment space. Jisung held his breath, ignoring the burning of his eyes and skin his grip on his shadow dagger tightened considerably. He does his best to scan the room, Jisung spots a small incense pot at the corner of the living room but apart from that the room holds no other suspicious items.

The microwave chimes and Jisung watches the boy place a small bowl of chicken breast in front of Felix. The complete belief in Felix being a cat largely convinces Jisung that this boy was most likely mortal. However, the possession and usage of holy incense that wards off dark spirits and demons suggests knowledge of the supernatural. He may truly be an onmyouji but even onmyouji would know how to purify themselves from dark energy, it doesn't make sense to how this boy is still radiating so much darkness when holy incense is burning either. He is unlikely to be a mortal sorcerer as he has no such ingredients lying around, not even a hint of any herb, crystal or candle.

“It’s for you. Let me cut it up.” Changbin uses a pair of scissors to mince the chicken breast for Felix. Jisung twitches, the pain was starting to get a little more unbearable by the second but Jisung had no means of communicating it to Felix.

“I’ll be right back.” Thank the gods, especially god of luck Lee Felix, Changbin leaves and wanders to his room. This was an opportunity. Jisung stalks Changbin as the boy enters his room,

“Sleep.” Jisung’s hand surges in front of Changbin’s face, much too fast for a mortal to react. Willing a pulse of energy from his palm, the mortal eyes flutter shut and Changbin collapses onto his bed. Jisung turns to see Felix by the doorway, large golden orbs glowing in the dark. As a dark shadow, Jisung lifts open the bedside window and just like that Felix and him fled the scene immediately, leaving only the howl of the wind against the shutters and a bowl of uneaten chicken breast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chinese New Year! 新年快乐！🍊🍊

**Author's Note:**

> No promises to when I will update, since i believe i write really slowly:") But I will try my best. I appreciate your thoughts and kudos OwO.


End file.
